The Broken
by Jedi-Girl8900
Summary: Quinn, Noelle, Camille, Ricki and Callista are five friends enslaved by Victor Creed AKA Sabertooth. The only thing that keeps them alive is the hope of escape. When an unexpected mutation occurs will they finally be free?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Broken

Author: Jedi Girl… But you can call me JG.

Summary: Quinn, Noelle, Camille, Ricki and Callista are five friends enslaved by Victor Creed AKA Sabertooth. The only thing that keeps them alive is the hope of escape. When an unexpected mutation occurs will they finally be free?

--Prologue--

I open my eyes to the dim light of the cell me and my four cell mates were confined to. The entire room spins as I sit up. The pain is gone from the night before, all physical scarring prevented. The emotional scarring however, that will ALWAYS remain. I wipe my brow as Noelle comes over and kneels beside me.

"Quinn... are you okay?" She asks.

I smile a weak smile and reply "No. but I'll live."

Noelle smiles back. She's the only other X-gene positive girl in my cell. She discovered her powers shortly after being captured. She could read others minds and ultimately control their actions. She chose to keep her powers secret from Creed. She knew he'd have her killed if he knew.

I, however, do not have that option.

My powers are obvious to anyone who looks in my eyes. My eyes are electric blue, but they have streaks like lightning all through the iris. I also have claws. My hair is deep black and my senses are highly superior to those of a regular human.

But there is another power I possess. I have an immediate healing factor. I can also pass on my healing factor to anyone I have skin to skin contact with. This is the reason I was captured in the first place. Creed knew he could tear me apart without me dying, like he did last night.

I looked around the small cell I was kept in. There are four girls all lying around somewhere, Noelle, Ricki, Camille, Callista and me, Quinn. We have been in the same cell for almost five years now. I was 17 when I came in. I am now 22, and I can hardly remember what the outside world looks like. The farthest any one of us get is to Creed's personal room.

Two months ago one of our cell mates, Katherine, was murdered by Creed, since then we've been trying to find a way to escape. No one can help us; we have to do it on our own. We still don't have a plan.

This is starting to look hopeless.

(A/N: Please tell me if I should go on... I have the next chapter written and it's alot longer. So tell me if you want me to post it!)


	2. Discovories

Title: The Broken

Author: Jedi Girl… But you can call me JG.

Summary: Quinn, Noelle, Camille, Ricki and Callista are five friends enslaved by Victor Creed AKA Sabertooth. The only thing that keeps them alive is the hope of escape. When an unexpected mutation occurs will they finally be free?

A/N: Hey guys! One person reviewed! YAY! But this story will be in the POV of other characters in later chapters. So sit back and enjoy a MUCH LONGER chapter!

Chapter 1: Discoveries.

I could smell him even before he started down the stairs into our dungeon. His smell was odious. Everything about him was odious. He made me want to puke. But I'm pretty sure he made everyone want to puke.

He thundered in our cell and forcefully picked up Camille. She gave in to him limply as she had forgotten the will to fight. He carried her up the stars with an evil glint in his eyes. She'd be back the next morning battered and broken.

I was scared every time this happened. Ever since Katherine was murdered I couldn't help but think about who would be next. Who WOULD be next? Would Camille be the next? Would Noelle? I just couldn't bear losing more of the only other people who had been there with me.

Callista and Ricki started the lay down on one of the two mattresses on the floor we called our beds. They were threadbare and small. We always had to huddle together because of the absence of blankets. Noelle and I went to the other mattress and huddled up. We all fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning I felt something placed beside me on the mattress. I opened my eyes and saw one of Creed's lackeys walk out of the cell. I turned over and saw Camille unconscious beside me. I touched my hand to her temple and envisioned all of her wounds healing. In about ten minutes she cracked her eyes open and smiled. She almost looked happy for two seconds. Then her smile faded as she remembered the last nights events.

"Ugh, Quinn, I feel like I've been dragged through broken glass." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Hun, I think we all feel that way the morning after." I said rubbing up and down her bare arm.

She mumbled something before she fell back asleep. I frowned.

I heard a groan to me right and I saw Noelle stirring. I turned over to face her and she turned over and faced me.

"Mornin'" She mumbled

"Morning" I replied. I sat up and looked around the room.

I heard a groan from the other mattress. All of a sudden everything in thecell and outside started shaking. At first we thought there was an earthquake but then we realized that the ground wasn't moving.

Camille had woken up and was screaming. Noelle had sat up and had her hands clamped over her ears to try and block out the noise of the entire dungeon shaking. Callista opened her eyes but then went back to sleep, nothing could get her outta bed unless she wanted it to.

Ricki sat up on her mattress and her eyes were glowing red for a few seconds. She blinkedand it was gone. She looked around the cell and saw everything askew. She looked at Noelle, Camille and I in turn.

"What happened in here?" Ricki asked

"You happened Ricki, you did this!"

Ricki's eyes went as big as saucers.

"You mean I'm a-a..."

"Mutant." Noelle and I finished.

"Hey, guys, lets get outta here." Camille said softly.

"Camille... The door is locked... We're in a CELL!" Noelle said.

"Noelle... look at the door."

We all looked at the door and saw that it was flung wide open.

"Let's go." I said.

Ricki shook Callista awake and we all went towards the wide open door. We rushed our way up the stairs using my nose as a guide. I smelled my way around the labrynth to try and find an exit to the outside world. The thought of freedom seemed almost impossible. After three more turns we came to a door. I looked at the other girls and they all nodded. I opened the door and we saw the first glimpse of sunlight in five years.

"C'mon guys" I said fighting back tears.

We all ran as I used my nose to try and find a body of water we could swim across to get rid of our scents.

When we found a river we all swam across to the other side an kept on running. We ran for as long as we could. When night fell we had come to a city. We were obviously in the bad side of town. There were people lying in the street and run down buildings everywhere.

We went to a small run down motel and went into the lobby. The clerk looked at me and frowned.

"Sir, please, we need a place to stay tonight. We've been-"

"No mutants" he said as he pointed a gun right between my eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ricki asked. I could tell she was pissed.

"No mutants. Get out or I'll shoot the lot of you."

"C'mon guys, we don't want trouble." I said as I turned around and walked out the door. My four friends followed me out.

We walked down the street and saw stares directed towards us. I felt uneasy being under the light of the streetlights. Everyone could see that I was a mutant. Being out in civilization again reminded me of how narrow minded people can be.

"Excuse me." I turned around and saw a fairly tall man with red hair. He was standing awkwardly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear you back in the motel. I was wondering if you we're interested in coming back with me to Xavier's Institute for gifted youngsters."

"Sorry, buddy; we're not exactly youngsters anymore." Noelle said looking him up and down.

"Well, yes, but... you need a place to stay, and I know it's none of my business, but I can help you until you get back on your feet." He said

"How do we know we can trust you?" Callista asked.

"We can trust him." I said. "I can always smell liars... he's not one. Let's go."

"But Quinn we-" Ricki started.

"We have no other choice right now." I said firmly. "Lead the way." I said to the man.

"Follow me" he said.

He led us through some alleys then on to a jet of some kind. It was small enough that it could fit in the deserted parking lot yet big enough we could all fit in it.

The man looked at us and said "I've been using an image inducer. I'm going to shut it off right now... it might be a bit shocking."

He reached in his pocket and all of a sudden where the man had stood there was a broader man covered in blue fur.

He looked at us for a moment waiting for our reactions.

"Cool." Camille said.

He looked puzzled. "Usually my mutated form scares people." He said in almost a whisper.

I smiled. "Sir, you didn't take us in a dark alley and rape us. That proves that you have honorable intentions because you very well could have done just that if you wanted. We know that just because you look different it doesn't make you a bad person."

"Yeah" the girls said beside me.

That seemed to cheer him up quite a bit.

"Well... Let's get you guys back to the mansion to get cleaned up, dressed and fed. Then you guys can go to bed." He said.

I looked down and realized for the first time we were all still only wearing our bra's and panties. I felt a blush creep up my face.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Henry McCoy" he said.

"Quinn Partoe" I replied

"Callista Gregory"

"Ricki Steward"

"Camille Tracy"

"Noelle Carlin"

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you guys get to where you are now?"

The whole story just flowed out, maybe it was the lack of food or rest but we just sort of let him know everything. We told of being hunted down and used as toys, about losing Katherine and about Ricki manifesting and breaking us out of the cell. It all came out so easy, and Henry was a great listener.

By the time we were finished we were at the mansion. Henry led is to the showers and found some extra clothes for us. The mansion was huge. When we were all clean and dressed Henry led us to the kitchen.

Our mouths dropped when we saw the selection of foods the kitchen had to offer. Anything you could think of. In the end we all decided on pizza.

While we waited for it to bake we put our parents' names, last known address and phone number on a paper and Henry said he'd contact them in the morning.

After we ate our fist meal of freedom in five years we said goodnight to Henry and went to our rooms and slept more soundly than one could have thought possible.

End Chapter.

(A/N: So... don't you think that escape was a little easy? What do you think Creed will do when he finds out his slaves have escaped? Please review. Flames will be laughed at then put up here so everyone else can laugh too! How embarrassing!)


End file.
